Je peux t'inviter à dîner?
by Chibi Mow
Summary: Bloody Monday. Shonen ai. Fujimaru ne sait pas comment avouer ses sentiments à la personne qu'il aime mais cette dernière va l'aider.


Auteur : Chibi

Source : Bloody Monday

Titre : Je peux t'inviter à dîner ?

Parring : Fujimaru/Otoya

Résumé : Fujimaru ne sait pas comment avouer ses sentiments à la personne qu'il aime mais cette dernière va l'aider.

Note : C'est sûrement quelque peu OOC mais j'étais un peu dégoûté par la fin du drama alors il fallait au moins que je fasse un Yaoi entre ces deux là. J'espère que vous allez apprécier.

Note 2 : Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu les quelques One Shot de NewS que j'ai écris peuvent s'attendre à une fin aussi pourrie.

Je peux t'inviter à dîner ?

L'écran de veille de mon ordinateur tourné inlassablement devant mes yeux vides. Les événements récents ne m'avaient pas aidé à faire le point sur ma vie. Au contraire, Asada m'avait avoué qu'elle avait des sentiments pour moi alors que je ne la voyais que comme une très bonne amie. Par contre, j'avais tellement eu peur qu'Otoya m'ais trahis que je me suis rendu compte que se ressentait quelque chose de plus fort que de l'amitié pour lui.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, je fis disparaître l'économiseur d'écran d'un mouvement de souris. Une fois le logo ''falcon'' disparu, je pu de nouveau voire apparaître l'une des photos prises par Hide. Je bloquais sur celle-ci en particulier depuis le début de la journée.

Le léger sourire d'Otoya avait le don de me faire sourire aussi. Pour finalement me replonger dans la déprime lorsque je me mettais à songer à lui annoncer.

Soudain quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Laissant ma sœur aller répondre, je soupirais une nouvelle fois. Puis quelqu'un monta les escaliers me forçant à supprimer l'image de mon écran avant de démarrer un programme quelconque. On frappa à la porte avant que cette dernière ne s'ouvre laissant apparaître Otoya.

_ Yo !

_ Otoya ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_ Asada m'a dis que tu n'avais pas l'air bien, alors je suis venu voir comment ça allait.

_ Ben, comme tu vois, ça va.

Un sourire crispé apparu sur mon visage. Je n'allais pas bien, surtout à cause de sa présence dans ma chambre ainsi que des doutes à son sujet qui ne me quittait pas.

_ Arrête ! Je vois que tu va pas bien.

Mon ''meilleur ami'' alla s'asseoir sur mon lit plantant son regard dans le mien comme si il essayait de lire en moi.

_ Je ne bougerais pas d'ici tant que tu ne m'auras pas dis.

On commença à s'affronter du regard dans un silence pesant. Un frisson me parcouru alors que mes pensées dérivèrent vers l'idée de voire se même regard remplis de désir. Je déglutis difficilement avant de baisser la tête.

_ Asada m'as avoué qu'elle était amoureuse de moi.

_ Ah ! J'suis content pour toi.

_ Merci.

Mon regard s'assombrit à sa remarque. Qu'est ce que j'espérais ? Qu'il allait me faire une crise de jalousie ?

_ Mais alors, pourquoi ça ne va pas ?

Soupirant pour la énième fois depuis le début de l'après midi, je lui lança d'une voie neutre.

_ J'aime quelqu'un d'autre.

_ Je voie.

Le silence réapparu dans la pièce alors que je baissais de nouveau les yeux. Je me sentais mal de devoir briser le cœur d'Asada pour finalement lui avouer que j'étais amoureux d'Otoya. On avait déjà perdu deux de nos meilleurs amis dans l'histoire, j'avais pas très envie qu'on se dispute.

_ Tu lui as dit ?

_ Pas encore. J'ose pas et je sais pas comment lui dire.

_ Pour lui dire que tu l'aime ou que tu ne l'aime pas ?

Un sourire franc apparu sur les lèvres d'Otoya illuminant son regard d'une lueur de malice qui m'extirpa un sourire.

_ Les deux.

On rigola tout les deux devant ma réponse pas très encourageante.

_ Et c'est pour ça que tu déprimes ?

_ Je ne déprime pas, je réfléchi.

_ T'as plus l'air de déprimer.

_ Dis-moi comment lui annoncer alors ?

_ Je sais pas. Sois sympa avec elle.

Je me suis levé avant de soupirer et de m'affaler sur mon lit à côté de lui.

_ Je parlais pas de Asada.

_ Ben… je sais pas non plus. Invite-la à dîner.

Un sourire moqueur s'étire sur mon visage alors que je songer à la révélation que j'allais lui faire. C'est quitte ou double. Soit ça passe, soit ça casse. Sous cette pensée un rire nerveux m'échappa avant que je n'avoue.

_ Pas elle, lui.

Devant ma révélation, Otoya ouvrit la bouche avant de laisser ses yeux papillonner quelques secondes, histoire de bien rentrer l'information dans son cerveau. Puis un immense sourire apparu sur son visage.

_ C'est surprenant. C'est ça qui t'embête en faite.

_ De quoi ?

_ Que tu sois amoureux d'un garçon.

_ Hm.

Mon visage se ferma un peu. L'idée de devoir lui dire de qui il s'agissait ne me plaisait pas vraiment et je priais pour qu'il ne pose pas la question.

_ J'espère que sa se passera bien.

_ Pour Asada ou pour lui ?

_ Les deux.

Un léger rire s'échappa de ses lèvres me faisant frissonner. Puis il se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit, s'allongeant à côté de moi.

_ Alors c'est l'amour ?

_ Je sais pas.

_ Tu devrais savoir.

_ Comment je peux savoir ?

Il se redressa faisant entrer son visage dans mon champ de vision.

_ Qu'est ce que tu ressens quand tu es avec lui ?

Un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres alors que j'ancrais mon regard dans le sien essayant de mettre des mots sur tout ce que je ressentais à le voir si proche de moi.

_ Je me sens bien, en sécurité.

_ C'est un bon début.

Son sourire se fit quelque peu moqueur attendant la suite pour me lancer au visage un ''tu es amoureux'' bien embêtant.

_ Je vois pas le temps passer. Et quand il est trop proche de moi j'ai envie de l'embrassé.

Son sourire s'étira encore un peu.

_ D'accord, j'ai compris. Le dit pas !

_ Pourquoi j'aurais pas le droit de le dire.

_ Parce que ça me forcerais à accepter que je pourrais me faire jeter.

Ma voie c'était quelque peu cassé lorsque je prononçais cette dernière phrase. Son regard ne quittait pas le mien me donnant l'impression qu'il se rapprochait de moi toujours un peu plus. Mes yeux se posèrent sur ses lèvres commençant à les détailler quand soudain, elles se posèrent sur les miennes avant des s'échapper dans les secondes qui suivirent.

Otoya se releva d'un coup, avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Refusant de le laisser s'échapper si facilement, je l'attrapais par le poignet le forçant à se retourner. Mais une fois qu'il fut en face de moi, je ne sus pas quoi dire. Je ne trouvais pas les mots qui auraient pu faire partir cet air effrayé de son visage.

Pourtant au départ, c'est moi qui étais gêné d'être tombé amoureux de mon meilleur ami et voilà que maintenant c'est lui qui m'embrassait. C'était le monde à l'envers. Je me repassais notre conversation précédente en boucle essayant de trouver des indices que je n'avais pas compris et qui pourrait me mettre sur une bonne voie pour lui parler.

C'est alors qu'une idée stupide me traversa l'esprit.

_ Je peux t'inviter à dîner ?

Fin

Et encore une fin stupide comme je les adore.

Merci d'avoir lu ma fic.

Chibi


End file.
